


Vader

by endsoftheworld



Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU, Other, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endsoftheworld/pseuds/endsoftheworld
Summary: Upon his son's death, Vader has an epiphany that will shape the course of the Galaxy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, it's another what if Luke died

A long time ago, at the edge of a galaxy far far away, inside of a weapon of incomparable power and awesome size, stood the Emperor in his throne room. Beside him his faithful apprentice, and quivering from pain at his feet, a young boy who had not yet learned his lesson.

“…and now young Skywalker” the Emperor remarked, knowing that his victory was all but complete “you will die…” and with a pulse of blue lightening from his hands, powered by nothing but the Emperor’s hatred and anger, the young Jedi finally laid still, and became one with the Force.

Like getting off a high, the Emperor, overcome with the ecstasy of not only the sheer power that the Dark Side granted, but also knowing that the Jedi were gone once and for all, fell to his knees laughing. His apprentice, faithful as always, came to his side to help his master up.

“You see my apprentice” the Emperor now stood upright, and placed his hands on top Vader’s shoulders almost endearingly (although knowing his master it was not likely) “the Dark Side will always defeat the Light. The brighter the light, the darker its shadow. What the light gives, the dark takes away. And now, once more my friend, you have nothing. In his resistance, your son abandoned you, as have all your loved ones. All that is left for you to do now is bring peace to the galaxy. Do you understand?”

“Yes my master.” came the emotionless reply.

“Good. Now I have sense a disturbance on Endor. The Rebels are dangerously close to infiltrating our shield generator. You will return to your chambers for further instructions. I will meditate on this, give our troops the strength they need to overcome our foe.”

“As you wish.”

“You have done well and shown your loyalty my apprentice, for now regain your strength. You will be needed in the future.”

As Vader left the throne room, cape flowing behind his brisk pace, Stormtroopers and officers alike trying hard not to look directly at him as he walked past, lest they never see their loved ones again, a storm began brewing in the Dark Lord’s mind.

Safe in his chambers, the Lord of the Sith entered his pressure pod for repairs. In the pod there was nothing. No light. Only dark. His own suit, save what was not permanently fixed to his body, was removed by machine hands. Now the Dark Lord was perfectly by himself. He began to think, and let his emotions consume him.

 _He_ _thought of Padme, and how utterly destroyed she would be knowing her son was gone. What would she have thought knowing Anakin stood there and watched, doing nothing. And now his son was forever lost to him, like so many he had loved before. What did he do wrong? What could it have been. Surely the boy truly had lost everything, just as Anakin had all those years ago. But why was it different? Why had he not simply killed Sidious when he could? Why did he allow himself to die? He was strong, stronger than any he had felt before, so what went wrong? Surely it could not have been his feelings toward his father? How could someone so strong in the Force be held back like that? And even the Emperor, he did all he could do to bring the boy to anger. The Emperor. Darth Sidious. The emissary of everything that had gone wrong in Vader’s life. The deliverer of Padme’s death, and the creator of Darth Vader. What would have happened if he had not known young Anakin? Suddenly it was all very clear._

_Padme died from Vader’s anger._

Crack.

_Vader’s anger had come from Anakin’s fear._

Crunch.

_Anakin’s fear was caused by losing his wife and children._

The pressure was dropping now.

_Both his children and wife would have lived if he had listened. It was Anakin’s fault! He is to blame! Why did the fool not listen to Master Yoda? Why did he listen to Palpatine?_

Light cracked through the holes in the pressure chamber now. Vader’s fists were clenched around his scarred head.

_Luke had only died by the Emperor’s hand because he had hope. Hope in his father, in Anakin. Hope in his friends. It gave him strength and made him weak at the same time. He would not fight and that is the only reason he died._

Screaming in agony at his own thoughts, Vader had torn off the top half of his pressure chamber. Armorless, he staggered out of the half of a shell. Emergency alarms sounded as Stormtroopers rushed in with medical droids, only to be greeted with force choking and collapsing infrastructure. Surviving through his anger, Darth Vader made his way to an emergency medical closet and forced himself into a lifesaving mask for one purpose, to do what needed to be done. Take away Leia’s hope and show her the darkness within.


End file.
